the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Destination 3 (2006) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = 16 August, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Erin Ulmer |dull_machete: = Jason, Carrie and 5 Riders |profanity = Yes}} Overview High-school student Wendy Christensen visits an amusement park for a McKinley High senior-class field trip, along with her boyfriend Jason Wise, her best friend Carrie Dreyer, and Carrie's boyfriend Kevin Fischer. As they board the Devil's Flight roller-coaster, Wendy has a premonition that the hydraulics securing the seat belts and coaster cars will fail during the ride, killing everyone on board. She panics and a fight breaks out, and ten people leave or are forced off the ride including herself, Kevin, best friends Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin, alumnus Frankie Cheeks, athlete Lewis Romero, goth couple - Ian McKinley and Erin Ulmer, and two yet-to-be identified girls. Moments later the roller-coaster derails and kills the remaining passengers, including Jason and Carrie. Several weeks later, Kevin tells Wendy about the explosion of Flight 180 and the subsequent deaths of the survivors, believing they may be in a similar situation. Wendy believes Kevin is mocking her and leaves, but later, Ashley and Ashlyn are burned to death after being trapped in malfunctioning tanning beds. Now convinced that Death is stalking them, Wendy and Kevin decide to save the remaining survivors, using omens hidden in photographs Wendy took on the night of the roller-coaster crash. Frankie dies when a runaway truck hits Kevin’s car behind him in a drive-thru restaurant, causing the motor to fly out of the vehicle and slice the back of his head. The next day, they try to save Lewis at the gym, but he arrogantly dismisses them shortly before two weights crush his head. They find Ian and Erin working at a hardware store, and Wendy saves Ian from being impaled by falling wooden stakes, but Erin falls on a nail gun and is shot repeatedly through the head. After local police interrogate them, Wendy and Kevin leave the police station and decide to ensure their own safety after assuming that the next survivors on Death's list have died; a grief-stricken Ian stalks Wendy as she departs. Wendy learns that her sister Julie and a friend also escaped the roller-coaster crash, and she and Kevin rush to the 300th Anniversary McKinley Tri-Centennial Fair to save them. Kevin saves Julie from being impaled on a harrow, but an airborne flagpole impales Julie's friend Perry Malinowski who isn't a big talker moments later. Wendy saves Kevin from an exploding propane canister, and Ian, who has become unhinged and blames Wendy for Erin's death, confronts the trio. The unstable firework cannons fire at Wendy, but she ducks and they explode on a cherry picker that falls and crushes Ian in half, leading Wendy to believe she has cheated Death. Five months later, Wendy experiences more omens while riding on a subway train with her roommate Laura and her friend Sean. As Wendy is about to disembark, she sees Julie entering the train and decides to stay. She later notices Kevin sitting at the back. As the two of them are talking, Wendy receives another premonition of the train derailing and killing everyone on board, and she, Kevin, and Julie try to stop the train in vain. The screen then cuts to black followed by the sound of screeching metal. Deaths Counted Deaths # Jason: Killed in roller coaster crash - 21 mins in # Carrie: Killed in roller coaster crash - 21 mins in # 5 Riders: Killed in roller coaster crash - 21 mins in # Ashley Freund: Burned to death in tanning bed fire - 38 mins in # Ashlyn Halperin: Burned to death in tanning bed fire - 38 mins in # Frankie Cheeks: Back of head chopped up by engine - 47 mins in # Lewis Romero: Head crushed between weights - 55 mins in # Erin Ulmer: Buncha nails shot through back of head - 1 hr 5 mins in # Perry Malinowski: Flag pole through the back - 1 hr 16 mins in # Ian McKinley: Crushed in half by cherry picker - 1 hr 19 mins in # Julie Christensen: Obliterated by flying metal wheel - 1 hr 25 mins in (vision depiction) # Kevin Fischer: Splattered between subway train & wall - 1 hr 25 mins in (vision depiction) # Laura: Killed in subway train crash - 1 hr 25 mins in (vision depiction) # Sean: Killed in subway train crash - 1 hr 25 mins in (vision depiction) # 10 Subway Passenger: Killed in subway train crash - 1 hr 25 mins in (vision depiction) # Wendy Christensen: Hit by subway train - 1 hr 26 mins in (vision depiction) Non Counted Deaths * Kimberly Corman*: Wood chipper accident. * Thomas Burke*: Wood chipper accident. * Random Bird: Shot with a nail by Ian *Both deaths happened in a choose your own adventure game that came with the DVD, James purposely ignored these deaths since they didn’t happen in the events of the film itself. Primo Premonition * Kevin Fischer: Chopped in half by steel beamCategory:Kill Counts